


Absolutely Infested

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: za october fics 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, spooky caves can be romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: Attie and Morrigan go spelunking in a spider filled cave





	Absolutely Infested

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'spiders' prompt :D

Caves, Attie decides, are much better when they’re not infested with giant spiders. Three spiders in four tunnels is absolutely not what she signed up for today, thank you very much. Watching Morrigan deal with all of them, though, well that’s a different story. Makes it worth it in Attie’s book. Especially since Morrigan’s been in front of her the whole time, letting Attie watch all she wants. 

It is a pretty cave too, but a bit damp. Thick veins of iridescent minerals Attie doesn’t have a name for swirl around the walls, shining with the water running down them in little rivulets reflecting off the firelight Morrigan’s conjured at the end of her staff. The rock floor is uneven, not that Attie’s ever been in a cave with pristine floors anyways, and there’s space enough for a house or two in the passages Morrigan leads her down, it’s quite beautiful. 

Tapping Morrigan’s shoulder Attie waits for her to turn around before signing “ _ How many more do you think there are?”  _ Not that Attie’s scared, of course, prepared more like. 

A wicked light sparks in Morrigan’s eyes and Attie almost regrets asking, “ _ Absolutely infested.” _ She signs with quick precise movements of her hands. Morrigan’s learned to sign from her quickly, but she doesn’t quite grasp the emotion of it yet. 

Attie rolls her eyes, “ _ Okay, and you’re going to get spider guts all over the pants I spent hours repairing last week.” _

“ _ As if I would allow them so close. _ ” Smug arrogance radiates from Morrigan even as Attie shakes her head and steps closer, peering around Morrigan into the tunnel beyond. 

Horrible. Awful. The light of Morrigan’s fire barely reaches ahead more than a couple of feet and the darkness beyond is absolute. Who knows what’s down further. Shivering Attie pulls back, lets Morrigan take the lead again. Though she does make a nuisance of herself by wrapping her arms around Morrigan’s waist and squinting over her shoulder. 

Tension hums under Attie’s skin, holds her muscles tight and her breathing hostage. Why do caves have to have monstrous spiders anyways huh? What are they doing in here? Horrible things in the dark just waiting to jump on them and wrap them up and drain them dry and no one will even know. 

_ Something _ brushes up against Attie’s leg, long and hairy and too big and oh  _ Andraste _ ! It’s a fucking spider right behind her, isn’t it! Attie squeezes Morrigan’s waist hard and all but jumps on her back, earning a rush of startled air from Morrigan as she turns around. Unimpressed, for sure, but Morrigan does raise a hand and gently grasps Attie’s arm even as she tries to clutch the life out of her. 

Staff pointed forward, firelight sweeping the area looking for whatever brushed against her. Movement at the edge of the copper-tinged light. Attie points at it as dramatically as she can while wrapped entirely around Morrigan and she obliges, moving her staff so the divet in the cave wall is illuminated. Holding her breath Attie waits for a long-limbed spider to start worming its way out of the hole. 

And instead sees a nug wiggle its way out and run deeper into the dark. 

For a moment they’re both still. But before a second beat can pass Morrigan erupts into laughter, the vibrations settling in Attie’s chest and heating her cheeks in a churning mix of embarrassment and her own amusement. Ridiculous. Attie buries her face in Morrigan’s neck and laughs, stupid the whole thing is so stupid. 

“ _ A nug.” _ Morrigan’s hands shake with her laughs, “ _ Just a nug. _ ”

Just a nug Attie’s ass. She blows a raspberry in the crook of Morrigan’s neck and drops back down the floor. “ _ Just a nug my ass. It could have been anything! _ ” 

In the firelight, Morrigan’s smile is brilliant. The absurdity of it all has a matching grin on Attie’s face and she tries to pout but can’t quite get it right. Most unfortunate. But, still worth it in Attie’s book.


End file.
